Full Circle
by xoemac
Summary: (SG1DW) The SGC and UNIT join forces to defend Earth against Anubis, while on an alien world an old ally of UNIT's and his companion find themselves prisoners of the Goa'uld.
1. Prologue

This a revamped version of a story I started called "The Best Defense" as I began sketching the plot out a little more that title didn't seem to work so I renamed it something more appropriate. The previous version will be removed once this one has been posted.

The prologue below is essentially the same as before just expanded a little.

Enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Mandatory Disclaimers… I own nothing of SG-1, UNIT or Doctor Who. They are the property of their respective creators and companies. Please don't sue me.

FULL CIRCLE

A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who crossover.

*~*

IN THE LATE 1960s THE UNITED NATIONS, ACTING ON SEVERAL HIGHLY CLASSIFIED INCIDENTS, SANCTIONED THE CREATION OF A SPECIAL SECURITY AND DEFENSE TASKFORCE DRAWN FROM THE ARMED FORCES OF IT'S MEMBER NATIONS.

ITS NAME… THE UNITED NATIONS INTELLIGENCE TASKFORCE.

U.N.I.T.'S PRIMARY MISSION WAS TO PROTECT AND DEFEND THE SECURITY OF THE PLANET EARTH AGAINST ANY AND ALL THREATS THAT ENDANGER WORLD PEACE.

ANY THREAT ON EARTH… OR BEYOND.

*~*

PROLOGUE.

Southern England, near the Welsh border, five years ago.

The Corporal driving the land rover looked in his rearview mirror at his passengers. They were both women and he let his eyes linger on the younger of the two.

She was in her mid-thirties with clear blue eyes and curly auburn hair that was currently stuffed up under a black UNIT beret. Even without a hint of makeup and wearing a less than figure flattering UNIT uniform the driver could tell she was a very beautiful woman.

His eyes drifted to the other passenger. She was older maybe in her late forties or early fifties, but still very attractive. If the Corporal had known her when she arrived back in the 70s for her first tour of duty with UNIT he would agree that she'd barely changed at all. Her face had a few more lines and her honey-blond hair now had a few streaks of gray mixed in but she was still the same as she was all those years ago just a little older and certainly much wiser.

Sensing their driver was staring at them again the younger woman caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled at him. The Corporal blushed and quickly turned his attention back to the road.

Major Valentina Zebenlova looked back to the window at the world rushing by. The trip down from London had been long and uncomfortable and she was glad it was nearly over. Her fellow passenger had barely spoken a word since they left UNIT HQ two hours ago. Instead she'd spent almost the whole time staring at the photograph of the object they were coming to investigate.

The land rover suddenly stopped and Zebenlova noticed they had reached a checkpoint. An armed soldier approached the passenger side of the vehicle. She handed him her ID card and nudged her companion with her elbow.

"Hmm? Oh." She said absentmindedly as she reached in her coat pocket for hers.

The guard gave them a quick once over and returned them. He saluted the Major and waved the vehicle through.

Major Zebenlova noticed her friend watching the soldiers milling around the area. "We've had the area sealed off and a protective cordon set up." She said her voice still retaining that distinctive Russian accent even after spending nearly a decade in England.

"What cover story our we using?"

"An unexploded bomb left over from WWII. The demolition boys promise to have a nice explosion for us when we leave."

"What about the team working the dig sight?"

"They're currently under guard while Command decides what to tell the university about what they found. The Colonel seems to think that once they realize that signing the non-disclosure papers will allow them to return to working the dig once we've removed the artifact there shouldn't be any problem getting them to cooperate."

A few minutes later the land rover came to a stop again having reached their destination. The driver exited and quickly opened the door for the Major then ran round to the other side and did the same for the other woman.

"Major Zebenlova!"

Both women turned and saw a young leiutenant approaching them. He stopped in front of them and saluted.

"What's our status Lieutenant Reed?" The Major asked returning his salute.

"Secure ma'am. The bomb disposal unit arrived about thirty minutes ago and is making a good show of setting up. Once we give the word they can have a suitable explosive device ready for detonation within fifteen minutes and the ETA for the transport vehicle for the artifact is about twenty minutes."

"And the archeology students from the university?"

"Still under guard and not too happy about it either."

"Breaks my heart." Zebenlova muttered.

"Where's Nathan?" The other woman asked.

"He's waiting at the barrow." The Lieutenant answered. He turned his attention back to the Major. "Ma'am I've been ordered by Colonel Kaine to escort you and Doctor Grant to him as soon as you've arrived."

"Lead on Lieutenant Reed." Doctor Grant told him.

They followed the Lieutenant through the ruins of an fifteenth century church to an area just behind the ancient church. There was a large excavated area nearly thirty feet square with a stone structure set in the middle of it. It was still partially buried but a stone staircase had been uncovered that led into what the archeologists thought might be a Druid tomb of some kind.

Doctor Grant paused at the archway of the entrance for a moment. There was some kind of writing carved into the stone that resembled ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. But that's impossible what would Egyptian hieroglyphics be doing on a 1000 year old Druid tomb?

Further into the structure, in the central chamber there was bustle of activity as several soldiers were busying setting up light stands while Major Zebenlova was conversing with another officer.

When the final light stand came on the officer nodded to Major Zebenlova. 

"Alright clear the room." 

Once they had gone the only ones remaining were Doctor Grant, Major Zebenlova, Lieutenant Reed and Colonel Kaine.

Lieutenant Reed was holding a video camera and was currently getting footage of the symbols on the strange object.

Colonel Nathaniel Kaine, a tall handsome man in his late thirties moved next to Doctor Grant who had not taken her eyes off the object since the lights came on.

"What do you think?" He asked her. "Jo?"

"I'm sorry." Jo Grant hesitantly stepped up to get a closer look. "It appears to be a sarchopagus and these hieroglyphics are certainly Egyptian, but these…" She pointed to the symbols next to them.

"Ring any bells?" Colonel Kaine asked.

She shook her head slightly. "Vaguely. I seem to remember something… but I…"

She reached out to touch the sun symbol and it moved. There was a loud hissing noise and suddenly the sarchopagus started opening. Major Zebenlova and Lieutenant Reed quickly drew their side arms and waited for their commanding officer to give the word.

Kaine and Jo saw a hand appear. Reed and the Major tensed up but Kaine waved at them to hold off. Slowly the figure of a woman rose up.

She gasped and took several deep breaths as she looked around. From the look on her face both Kaine and Jo could see she was very frightened. Jo starting moving toward the woman before Kaine could stop her.

She held her hand out to the woman. "Don't be afraid." Jo said softly. "We're not going to hurt you."

"…please… we need…" She whispered. Suddenly the woman tensed up and her voice changed. _"Please…" _They were amazed to see her eyes start to glow. _"…you must help us…"_

more to come…


	2. Part One

Here's part one sorry it's kinda short. I'll try to make following chapters a little longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART ONE

U.N.I.T. HQ, five years later.

"I thought you went home." Colonel Nathaniel Kaine stood in the doorway of UNIT's chief scientific adviser's office. 

"I thought you went home too?" Doctor Josephine Grant said smiling at him from behind a very cluttered desk. 

"I was reviewing some of the SGC mission reports that were sent over."

"Same here."

"Its very interesting reading."

"I'm sure they're saying the same about our reports. I've noticed that both organizations have a tendency to take things right to the wire. And this Colonel Jack O'Neill does remind of someone…" They both laughed at the comparison. "Are you and the team ready to go?"

"Yeah." He answered as he sat down in a chair. "We're up with the dawn patrol tomorrow. I wish you were coming with us."

"Not just yet there are few things I need to finish up here first."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is you haven't been… you haven't exactly been yourself since Command dropped this little bomb on us. What's goin' on Jo? We get handed information that something as important as the Stargate Program has been kept from us for the better part of seven years and you're just accepting it."

"Maybe I realize there's no point in getting upset about it. Governments always have secrets Nathan that way things are and need I remind you that we have a pretty big secret of our own."

"I guess. It's just that this Stargate is just the kind of thing that UNIT was created for and to keep us out of it…"

"What's done is done Nathan. Now we have to move on and this trip to Stargate Command is the first step to bringing UNIT in as a full partner."

"I suppose…" Nathan shrugged. "I still wish you were coming along I'm gonna be so lost when they start talking about wormholes and stuff like that."

Jo laughed. "You don't need me besides you have someone far more qualified than I to help you understand the Stargate. How did Alyia take the news?"

"Alyia took it fine." Nathan grinned. "Lareen was pissed off. She calmed down after Alyia made her realize that we couldn't lie about having something we didn't even know existed."

"Has she said anything about returning home? To the Tok'ra I mean?"

"Not to me she hasn't, but it's got to be on her mind. The only reason she stayed with UNIT after we woke her up was because she had nowhere else to go."

Jo sat back in her chair. "It'd be a shame to lose her. It's no exaggeration to say that you and I wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't for her."

"Yeah and half the world would've been converted into Cyber-drones by now too if weren't for her. If she decides to go we'll just have to deal with it." Nathan got up from his chair. "I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. You should too."

"I will soon there's something I want to finish."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He reached the door and turned around again. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Nathan I'm fine really. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Jo."

"Good night Nathan."

After Colonel Kaine left Jo opened her desk drawer and took out a half empty bottle of scotch and poured herself a glass. As she drank it she picked the photograph that she was looking at just before Nathan came into her office. 

Jo slowly sipped her drink and stared at the photograph. It was a photo of the sarcophagus that held Alyia.

more to come…


	3. Part Two

PART TWO

UNIT airfield, early the next morning.

"Let me take care of that for you sir."

Colonel handed his bag to an airman who then placed on board the UNIT jet. "You sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Jo smiled at him as they walked toward the plane. "I have things to do Nathan." They embraced warmly for a few seconds. "I'll see you in few days." She whispered into his ear before he climbed aboard.

Already seated aboard the aircraft were the other members of his team. Major Zebenlova was still reviewing mission reports that were sent by the SGC while his newest team member Sergeant Lydia Coleman listened intently to Captain Reed as he told her how he once took on an entire squad of rogue Cybermen single-handedly.

Kaine took the seat across from the final member of his squad. According to her personal file her name was Alyia Lareen a brilliant doctor and scientist from somewhere in Eastern Europe. Few people in UNIT, apart from Geneva Command, knew the truth about Alyia.

Looking at the beautiful young woman with dark red hair across from him he found it hard to believe the truth himself sometimes. This young woman, who appeared to be barely in her twenties, was in fact over eleven hundred years old although at the moment she looked more like a scared little girl.

"Are you alright Alyia?"

She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly for a moment before answering. _"You must forgive Alyia Colonel I'm afraid she was never very comfortable flying."_

Kaine inwardly shuddered, even after five years of hearing that voice it still unnerved him. Alyia owed her extended life to the snake-like creature that's attached itself to the base of her brain. That creature was called Lareen of a species named Tok'ra. The Tok'ra were an offshoot of a parasitic race known as the Goa'uld. The very same Goa'uld whom UNIT were now going to help defend Earth against. 

Kaine leaned forward and gave Alyia's hand a comforting squeeze. Lareen relinquished control back to Alyia and she smiled in gratitude as the plane slowly lifted off the ground.

Standing next to her car, Jo watched as the jet took off and disappeared into the early morning sky. Her driver held the door open while she got inside and closed it behind her.

"Back to HQ Doctor Grant?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

As they pulled away from the airfield Jo took out her cell phone and dialed. "Grant, Josephine. Authorizaton: Alpha-Echo-Gamma-7-7-4-9."

The line went silent for a few seconds. "Good morning Doctor Grant what can we do for you?"

"Have you received your instructions from Brigadier Bambera? Excellent, the item is to removed and ready for transport as soon as possible."

*~*

Stargate Command.

"Carter what are you still doing here?" Jack O'Neill looked at his watch. "It's after midnight."

Major Samantha Carter was sitting at her desk behind a mountain of files and notebooks. "Just going over some notes on a few experiments that I'd like to get Doctor Grant's opinion on Sir."

"A few?" Jack walked over and picked up a file and noticed another two full boxes on the floor next to her. "Doctor Grant?"

Sam looked up at her commanding officer for the first time since he came in. "Doctor Josephine Grant… from UNIT…"

"Right. UNIT." Jack said still having no idea who she was talking about. 

Major Carter rolled her eyes slightly only Jack O'Neill could sit in on a briefing and only a few hours not recall a single detail of it. 

General Hammond had called them all together earlier that day to inform them that because of the threat posed by Anubis the UN thought it was time that UNIT had presence at Stargate Command. He presented them with copies of the personal files of the five UNIT representatives that would be arriving the next day.

Sam picked up a stack of very thin files and handed them to him. "Doctor Grant works for the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, she's the chief scientific advisor to the United Kingdom branch."

Jack flipped open the file and saw a photo of a very attractive woman. "I got to start paying more attention at briefings." He thought to himself. He glanced through the remaining files making a mental to talk to Hammond about the Russian Major.

"As thrilled as I'm sure you are about this Major…" He hand the files back to her. "We do have a recon tomorrow to…" He searched his memory for the name and couldn't find it.

"P5X-063."

"Right. So go home and get some sleep and that's an order."

*~*

Somewhere over the Atlantic.

"Feeling better?" Kaine asked as Alyia sat back down in her seat still looking a little pale.

"Much thank you." She sipped her water. "Colonel I was wondering… we were wondering about your decision not to inform the SGC about us. Are you certain that was wise?"

"No."

"Then why did you not tell them?"

"We've had this whole thing thrown into our laps. Let's just say that I feel a lot better about us walking in with a few surprises of our own."

__

"You humans are a very curious species." Lareen said. _"You've shown obvious anger at knowing that the Stargate had been kept secret, but you yourself are keeping secret the true nature of UNIT's activities."_

"There's a difference Lareen. As far as the world knows UNIT is just the security arm of the United Nations, soldiers who stand around and guard peace conferences. UNIT's true mission has always been known to the United States Government and they still kept us out of the Stargate and the only reason their letting us in now is because they have to. There's a big bad out there that they can't handle on their own."

__

"Anubis. If it is true and he has returned armed with superior technology to that of the other System Lords he may be even more than we can handle Nathan."

"Don't worry Lareen." Nathan said. "We've fought back the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Shinzahn… we can take care of Anubis and the Goa'uld. He's just like any other bad guy we've faced and he's making the same mistake they all make."

Lareen was curious. _"What mistake is that?"_

"He's underestimated us."

more to come…


	4. Part Three

Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews. 

I got an email about where in Stargate continuity this goes. I place it between "Heroes" and "Inauguration."

A number of you have asked which Doctor will be in this story. The answer… you'll find out in the next chapter. I was also asked why did I choose Jo Grant? Simple… I like Jo. I could've easily had Liz Shaw working with UNIT but I thought Jo was a better choice for story purposes. And it's funny you should mention Sarah Jane…

Anyway here's part three. Enjoy. And please keep the reviews coming they really do help me keep going even if I am a extremely slow in answering them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

PART THREE

Cheyenne Mountain, early the next morning.

There was a knock on the door and Major Paul Davis, the Pentagon's liaison to the SGC, entered the office of General George Hammond. "The plane carrying the UNIT people touched down ten minutes ago General. They should be at the mountain within the hour."

"Very good." Hammond motioned for the young major to sit. "SG-1 has a recon to P5X-063 this morning. Doctor Jackson is anxious to check SG-7's report of finding some ruins with writing that might belong to the Ancients. I've scheduled a briefing with all department heads and commanders of the SG teams currently earthbound for 1500."

"It's bound to be an interesting briefing Sir. In the nearly thirty-five years UNIT has been active they've stopped over a dozen attempts to invade Earth."

"I've read the reports Major. Their record speaks for itself." Hammond offered Davis a cup of coffee. "What bothers me is the fact that we've been kept in the dark about UNIT. Had we known about it when the SGC was first created we could've had a global coalition against the Goa'uld built years ago."

"From what I understand Sir the President himself decided against involving UNIT with the SGC sighting security reasons. Wanting to keep UNIT our secret last line of defense. I'm wondering what changed his mind?"

"The President is nearing the end of his second term and according to the latest polls there's a good chance that Henry Hayes will be our next Commander-In-Chief."

"Which means Senator Kinsey will be the next Vice President and in a perfect position to take control of the Stargate once and for all."

"The President is hedging his bets Major. By affiliating the SGC with UNIT it becomes a helluva lot more difficult for Kinsey or the NID to take over."

"So will we be under UNIT command?"

Hammond shook his head. "SGC personnel still report to me and I still report to the President. The UNIT people will be under the direct command of Colonel Kaine."

That reminded Major Davis of the other reason he came to see General Hammond. "The last of the personal files on the UNIT people arrived." He read off the names as he handed them over. "Captain Reed… Sergeant Coleman… Major Zebenlova… and Alyia Lareen."

Hammond gave them all a quick glance before setting them on top of the files for Colonel Kaine and Doctor Grant, which arrived the day before.

"This file is incomplete Major." Hammond said as he handed him back the one on Alyia. "It only covers the five years she's been with UNIT."

"Yes sir we noticed that as well. We made some inquiries and were told that any questions we have concerning Alyia Lareen should be directed to Doctor Grant and no one else. The Joint Chiefs tried to push the matter but the UNIT CO told them matter of factly that Miss Lareen was Doctor Grant's personal responsibility and that was the end of it."

*~*

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood on the platform in front of the Stargate, the event horizon of an open wormhole shimmering behind him, looking at his watch while the rest of the SG-1, Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson, stood off to the side checking their gear, for a third time. They both looked up when they heard the heavy door slide open.

"Nice of you to join us Major Carter."

"Sorry sir." She said as she took her place on the ramp next to Colonel O'Neill. "They needed my help in setting up the computers on Level 20 for the UNIT personnel."

"Let's get this recon over with General Hammond wants us back by 1500 for a briefing with those UNIT people." The four members of SG-1 made their way up the ramp. "What's this planet called again?"

"P5X-063 sir." Major Carter answered.

O'Neill shot her an annoyed look. "I meant the name."

"I believe the inhabitants call their world Ataris O'Neill."

"Thank you Teal'c. Now was that so hard?" He asked Carter playfully.

Sam rolled her eyes as she followed them through the wormhole.

*~*

The planet Ataris.

"Where are we going?" Where are you taking me?" The young girl shouted at the back of the man running in front of her.

It took a few seconds for the man to realize that the girl was not behind any longer. He quickly turned around and found her sitting on a large stone. "My Lady we must hurry. The guards will not know of your escape until morning, but we must keep moving if we are to reach our destination and return before the Jaffa discover we have gone."

"I'm not taking another step until you tell me where we're going and what you're going to do to help me get my friend out of there."

The rebel Jaffa saw the determined look on this young girl's face. "I cannot rescue your friend alone." He pointed into the distance in front of them. "We are going through the Chapa'ai to find those who will help us."

"Chappa what?"

"I believe the Tau'ri call it the Stargate." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Now come Lady and fear not. With Master Bra'tac's help we will rescue your friend."

The two of them started down the path again unaware they were being observed by a Jaffa patrol.

The girl looked back over her shoulder at the fortress from which she had just escaped. "Hang on Doctor, I'm going to get you out of there."


	5. Part Four

PART FOUR

Cheyenne Mountain.

Major Davis entered the briefing room. "Attention!" He called out and four of the five persons seated at the conference table rose. The last person, a young woman in her twenties received a look from the other woman in the room and reluctantly rose as well and a few seconds later General Hammond entered.

"At ease." He told them.

While the others sat down one of the men approached Hammond. "Colonel Nathanial Kaine." He said extending his hand.

Hammond took it. "Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain Colonel."

"Thank you Sir." As Hammond sat down at the head of the table Kaine introduced his command staff. "General this is my 2IC Major Zebenlova, next to her is Captain Reed, Sergeant Coleman and Doctor Lareen."

Hammond acknowledged them with a nod then turned to address Kaine. "I thought there was going to be six of you arriving Colonel?"

"Unfortunately Doctor Grant was detained at London HQ." Kaine said as he took the empty seat next to Hammond. "She'll be joining us in a few days."

"We're setting you up on Sub-level 20." He motioned to the officer seated directly across from Kaine. "Major Davis here is our liaison with the Pentagon if there is anything special you require Major Davis will see to it that you get it."

"Thank you Sir. We stopped at Sub-level 20 to have a look around on the way down and Doctor Lareen has already given the Major a list of things she'll be needing in her lab."

The young woman at the far end of the table spoke up. "Also General Hammond from the mission reports we were provided with by your government we understand that you've recently lost your chief medical officer." Hammond stiffened visibly at the mention of the late Doctor Fraiser. "We are not untrained in these skills and we wish…" She paused for a moment. "I wish to offer my services to you should the need arise."

He seemed to regard the young woman for a moment. "Thank you Doctor I'll take it under consideration." Hammond said to her. "I've set up a briefing at 1500 for all department heads and SG team commanders. Will that be enough time for you to get all your materials ready Colonel?"

"Yes Sir. Doctor Grant prepared everything I need to handle the briefing before we left England."

"Very good." Hammond then dismissed everyone but motioned for Colonel Kaine to remain. "A moment please Colonel." Nathan hung back. He had a feeling what was coming. "There are a couple of questions concerning your team I would like answered."

"Sir?"

"First of all Doctor Lareen's file is incomplete as it only covers the five years she's been with UNIT. I'm going to need to know more of this woman's background if I'm going to allow her free reign in my facility."

"General I understand. Undoubtedly you've already spoken to Geneva about this."

"We have and were told that Doctor Lareen is Doctor Grant's personal responsibility and any questions should be directed to her."

"Yes sir that's true. But since she cannot be here I've been authorized by Doctor Grant to answer any questions you have regarding Alyia."

Hammond glanced at Major Davis. "Who is she Colonel?"

Shortly after leaving the briefing room, Captain Reed and Sergeant Coleman headed back to Sub-level 20 to finish unpacking while Major Zebenlova and Alyia walked into the control room for their first look at the Stargate.

Looking down at the embarkation room they watched five soldiers enter and stand at the bottom of a large ramp leading up to the gate.

They both stood in silence for several seconds before Zebenlova spoke up. "It doesn't look that impressive."

Alyia sighed and before she could saying anything the technician at a computer console spoke. "Beginning dialing sequence."

They watched as the inner ring of the gate started to spin. It would stop periodically and then start spinning again after doing that six more times it stopped again.

"Chevron seven locked." The technician said after came to a halt for the final time.

Zebenlova looked on in amazement as an energy wave resembling water exploded outward from the Stargate and was almost immediately drawn back into it. The wave settled down and was now a shimmering blue/white mass filling the inside of the gate.

"SG-9 you have a go."

One of the men in the embarkation room acknowledged him and the five-man team started up the ramp and disappeared into the gate.

Alyia glanced over to her friend. "You were saying?"

"OK that was impressive." She nudged Alyia. "Come on let's find the commissary I haven't eaten all morning."

At the mention of food Alyia's stomach rumbled. She also hadn't eaten all morning, in fact, she hadn't eaten since before they left England.

She followed her friend out of the control room. "Do you think they'll have chocolate cake?"

"Are you telling me that there has been a representative of the Tok'ra living on Earth for the last five years?" Hammond asked shocked after hearing Kaine's story.

"Yes sir."

"Who else knows the truth about this young woman?"

"Just the rest of my UNIT team and General Lethbridge-Stewart."

"No one else?"

"No sir. The General thought the fewer people who knew the truth about Alyia the better. While we ourselves wish her harm we can't speak for other agencies. General you yourself know that there are some people out there who would do almost anything to learn what Alyia knows even if it means killing her." Hammond nodded in understanding as thoughts of the NID sprang instantly to his mind. "Since we didn't know that the Stargate existed and thought there was no way to get her home she was offered a place with us. She accepted and General Lethbridge-Stewart ordered that the truth about Alyia be classified."

Just then alarm claxons went off. "OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" A voice on the PA system shouted.

General Hammond rushed to the control room followed closely behind by Major Davis and Colonel Kaine. "Kill that noise. What's going on Sergeant?"

"Unauthorized off world activation sir."

"Which team is scheduled to return next?"

"SG-1 sir but that's not for several hours."

"Close the iris."

"Yes sir." The sergeant touched a button and iris closed effectively sealing off the wormhole's exit. "Sir I'm receiving an iris code. It's SG-1."

"Open the iris."

No sooner had the iris opened then two forms emerged from the wormhole. It was Major Carter and Doctor Jackson. A few seconds later Teal'c emerged half carrying/half dragging a wounded Jaffa with him.

"Medical team to the gate room on the double." Hammond shouted into the intercom.

Finally Colonel O'Neill appeared. He was carrying the limp body of a young woman in his arms. "Close the iris!" He shouted.

The iris sealed itself and those in the gate room heard several sickening thuds before the wormhole disengaged.

The medical team rushed into the gate room with General Hammond and two others close behind him. "What happened Colonel?"

"We ran into a Jaffa patrol Sir. They were apparently chasing these two." He said carefully setting the young woman onto the guerney.

"My God!" Jack heard someone behind General Hammond exclaim.

He pushed his way past the Hammond and was staring at the young woman Jack brought back through with a shocked look on his face.

"My God it can't be." Kaine said to himself.

"Colonel? Do you know this woman?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir. I mean…" He shook his head. "No it can't be her."

"Her who?" Jack asked. "Who the hell is she?"

Kaine gazed down at the young woman with honey-blonde hair. "It's Jo Grant."

more to come…


End file.
